Nos hizo falta tiempo
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Eso no podía pasarle a él, es decir, él era su protector temporal y ella la futura mujer de Primo, él no podía hacerle eso a su querido amigo ¿No es verdad? Pero también sabía que Giotto no podría amarla como la amaba él, ahora debía escoger ¿Giotto o el amor de su vida? GXOC GiottoXOC
1. Capitulo I

**Nota: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo I

-¡G! ¡Despierta holgazán!- sus ojos se abrieron lentamente hasta que vieron una cabellera casta larga moviéndose de un lado a otro por su oficina sacando papeles y guardando otros nuevos

-¿Blair?- pregunto refregándose los ojos, de nuevo se había quedado dormido en su oficina-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te tengo una noticia y agradezco que estés sentado- dijo ella y se acercó a G para que el shock fuera menos –Giotto se casa- dijo en un susurro, eso despertó de golpe al guardián

-¡¿Qué Giotto que?!- exclamo poniéndose de pie-¡Pero si ni siquiera tiene novia!-

-Hasta ahora- respondió ella dejando una carta sobre la mesa escrito con perfecta caligrafía "Señor G e invitados" decía afuera, evidentemente era la letra de Blair, seguramente Giotto le había pedido que hiciera las invitaciones-Se casa con una muchacha de una famiglia japonesa, los Takashi, esa unión hará muy poderosa a ambas famiglias- explico

-Ya veo, Giotto quiere el bien de Vongola y el de las otras familias- razono G-¿Y a ti te puso a cargo de la organización de la boda?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Sí, pero tú no te libras, a ti te dejo a cargo de cuidar a la novia que llega hoy de Japón- respondió ella con burla, el rostro de G cambio

-¿Y porque Giotto no vino a decírmelo en persona?- pregunto viendo como ella ordenaba papeles

-Porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió con seriedad, G encarno una ceja ¿Cosas más importantes?

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Como avisar de la boda a Cozart Shimon- respondió, el mayor de pronto se sintió irritado

-¿Avisar…a Cozart…Shimon?- pregunto lentamente, ella alzo la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa, amaba poner así a G

* * *

Más tarde G estaba en el puerto esperando el bendito barco donde venía la prometida de Giotto, ahora tenía tiempo de pensar las cosas tranquilamente. No podía creer que Giotto estuviera llegando tan lejos solo para ayudar a otra famiglia, es decir, ¿Casarse? Eso es para toda la vida, y pasar el resto de tus días con alguien que no amas solo para ayudar a alguien, no, Primo no merecía aquel futuro, de hecho cuando pensaba en el rubio casado lo primero que venía a su mente era una boda gigante con él y Blair como protagonistas, ellos también habían sido amigos de la infancia y creía, no, sabía firmemente que estaban enamorados, pero nunca pensó que Blair estaría de acuerdo en una boda así.

Comenzó a pensar en cómo sería la prometida de Giotto, aquel apellido se le hacía familiar, T-A-K-A-S-H-I ¿Tendría relación con su estancia en Japón? Tal vez su novia sabría algo, debía ir a verla, le preocupaba que hace un mes no le llegaban sus típicas cartas ¿No le habrá pasado algo? Entonces sintió como alguien tiraba de su manga.

-¿Usted viene de parte de Giotto-san?- escucho una voz tras él, esa voz la conocía

-Si- respondió sin voltearse-¿Señorita Takashi?- pregunto con algo de temor, escucho una risita de alegría que le hizo estremecer, reconocería esa risa donde fuera, era ella

-Grandioso- la escucho decir, decidió voltearse y no dar crédito a sus oídos pretendiendo que era otra persona, pero al verlo la sonrisa de la chica se esfumo-¿G?-

-Yui- susurro el

La prometida de Giotto no era nada más ni nada menos que su dulce novia japonesa, Yui Takashi. Y Blair decía que la vida era injusta, tuvo ganas de reír con amargura.

* * *

-¿De verdad piensas hacer esto?- pregunto una voz tras ella

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella en respuesta

-Porque amas a Giotto y él te ama a ti- explico el pelirrojo serio, ella lo miro enfadada

-No tiene gracia, Cozart- dijo ella y siguió haciendo sus papeleos

-Lo que no tiene gracia, es que dos personas que se aman no estén juntos por un capricho- le espeto el joven Shimon

-Díselo a Giotto, el capricho es suyo-

* * *

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto el pelirrojo arrodillándose frente a ella, la rubia bajo la mirada

-No sabía cómo explicártelo- respondió

-¿Cómo explicarme que te casabas con un extraño para ayudar a tu familia?- pregunto el, ella comenzó a sollozar, se acercó lentamente y la abrazo- creo que es muy noble lo que estás haciendo- le comento, ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿En serio?- G asintió

-Casarte con alguien a quien no amas y que no te ama solo para ayudar a tu familia y a los Vongola es un gesto muy generoso- le sonrió

-G… yo…- empezó a decir ella, el noto el nerviosismo en su voz-yo quiero que Giotto me ame-

El aliento lo abandono, ella... ella quería... La tristeza lo invadió por completo.

* * *

_**Nota Final: **Se me ha ocurrido esto y me he decidido a publicarlo ¿Que les parece?_


	2. Capitulo II

**Nota: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo II

Jamás espero ver eso, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños. Por la noche alguien había llegado a su casa gritando como un loco que quería entrar, sus criados se habían alertado pensando que se trataría de un ladrón por lo que ella bajo a investigar y vio que se trataba solo de su amigo pelirrojo. Le sorprendió a gran escala que tuviera lágrimas en los ojos, lo llevo a su habitación y pidió dos tazas de té para que el joven pudiera calmarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre, G?- le pregunto, vio como el apretaba los puños apretando su pantalón

-La novia de Giotto- susurro

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto con temor, tendría que ser algo muy grave para dejar a G así

-Me rompió el corazón- respondió, la castaña lo miro sin entender- Es Yui-

¿Yui? Debía ser una ser una broma ¿La novia japonesa de G se casaba con Giotto? No podía ser verdad, esto no era una obra de Shakespeare, esto es la vida real, se supone que esas cosas no pasan, pero Giotto no lo sabía, él ni siquiera sabía que G tenia novia, ella lo descubrió porque los vio, no porque el pelirrojo lo mencionara.

-¿Pero al verte no quiso cancelar la boda?- se atrevió a preguntar, G la abrazo y rompió en llanto

-Ella… ella dijo…- empezó a decir, con el llanto le costaba hablar-¡Quiere que Giotto la ame!- le dijo y volvió a llorar

Ella cerró sus ojos con pesadez ¿Qué pasaba si eso ocurría? ¿Qué pasaba si Giotto de verdad se enamoraba de ella y viceversa? Serian un matrimonio feliz, si, un matrimonio muy feliz, dejando dos corazones rotos.

Esa noche Blair cuido de G, pero se quedo pensando ¿Tendría el valor de ver a Giotto en el altar? Debía recordar lo que le había pedido el rubio.

_-Quiero pedirte otra cosa, Bella mia- dijo el rubio_

_-¿Qué sucede, Giotto?- _

_-Quiero que seas mi dama de honor-_

* * *

-No se me ocurre cual- menciono ella mirando las camisas que tenía como elección-¿Cuál te gusta a ti?- pregunto al rubio, el que había estado sentado mirándola atentamente se puso de pie frente a ella y la miro a los ojos, siempre le habían gustado sus ojos

-Sé que escogerás la mejor- dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarla, pero ella lo aparto

-Quieto, Giotto- dijo alejándose –Recuerda que en unos días estarás casado- le recordó

-Es solo un abrazo, _B__ella mia- _dijo el rubio acercándose, él siempre la llamaba de esa forma

-Ahora solo dile _B__ella mia _a tu noviecita- dijo la castaña volviendo a las camisas

-¿Estas celosa?- se atrevió a preguntar el ojiazul

-No, solo que cuando un hombre se casa la mejor amiga jamás vuelve a formar parte de su vida- dijo con algo de enojo en su voz

-Vamos, no te enojes- dijo abrazándola por la espalda-Jamás podrías dejar de ser parte de mi vida- dijo y le beso el cabello-Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿No?- la escucho suspirar

-Ya lo sé, Giotto- dijo soltándose-Solo no estoy convencida de esto de la boda- le explico la castaña y se fue a sentar, estaba hecho, lo había dicho

El rubio la observo con detenimiento y sonrió, eso era lo que quería escuchar, aunque quería oír más, quería que ella expresara esos sentimientos que su intuición le decía que ella tenía por él, debía saber que no se había equivocado y que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

-Blair- la llamo, ella levanto la mirada y él le ofreció su mano, incitándola a ponerse de pie-Solo dilo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella confundida, él se acercó a ella, tal vez más de lo que debería

-Dilo- repitió- Dilo y yo cancelo toda la boda-

No pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa, ¿Acaso Giotto estaba insinuando que si ella decía que no se casara él no se casaría? ¿Qué clase de locuras estaba diciendo? Él quería casarse para ayudar a otra famiglia y ella no podía interferir en ello, no, no debía, podía pero no debía por mucho que quisiese hacerlo.

-No digas eso, Giotto- le rogó ella, si el rubio volvía a decirle aquello no resistiría, él la observo tenia lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez no era el momento, pero se había decidido a decírselo hoy, lo iba a hacer

-Blair, debo decirte algo- ella lo miro, se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió

-Dime- creía que el rubio no hablaría más del tema

-Yo… yo…- empezó a tartamudear, ella lo miro extrañado-Yo… Estoy locamente enamorado de ti-

-¿Qué?- en sus ojos no cabía más la impresión

-Yo a ti te amo- dijo y se acercó a ella, poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas que estaban sonrosadas para acercar su rostro al propio, cerró sus ojos y lo hizo

La besó.

* * *

Ella lo había visto todo, y allí fue cuando lo comprendió, era injusto lo que estaba pidiendo, ella quería ama que el pelirrojo y Giotto la amaran, eso era injusto para todos, y al verlo junto a esa chica lo comprendió, en su matrimonio nadie se iba a amar.

Giotto jamás iba a amarla.

* * *

**_Nota Final: _**_Drama, Drama Everywhere, bueno en este fic las cosas empezaran a mejorar de a poco :3 espero les guste_


	3. Capitulo III

******Nota:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **La canción utilizada para este capitulo no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo III

**No soy el tipo de chica**

**Que debe irrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de velo blanco**

**Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico**

**Que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada**

-Todo ha quedado precioso- mencionó un joven músico sonriente-Buen trabajo, Blair-chan-

-Gracias, Asari- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Giotto se ve muy bien- le dijo su amiga –así se hace- dijo guiñándole un ojo, la castaña sonrió forzadamente

-Elena- susurró Daemon indicándole que no era el momento para aquellos comentarios

-Blair, te ves hermosa- dijo una voz tomándola por la cintura

-Suéltame, Lampo- dijo ella separándose de el

-Vamos, no seas aburrida- dijo el peliverde

-Déjala en paz, Lampo- dijo un pelirrojo tomándola por los hombros

-Pff… eres un metiche, Shimon- dijo el menor yéndose de allí, la castaña negó con la cabeza, Lampo nunca iba a cambiar

-Tenemos un problema- le dijo Cozart a la castaña, ella lo miró agotada

-¿Qué más puede pasar?- preguntó

-La novia está llegando y G no está aquí- explicó, la chica se sobó las sienes

-Ok, tu ve a tu lugar de padrino y yo me encargo- dijo y corrió tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían a una de las esquinas más alejadas de la iglesia, donde diviso unos cabellos platinados

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al escucharla llegar

-G iba a entregar a la novia y no llego- explicó ella

-¿Y?-

-¿Puedes entregarla tú?- y antes de que pudiera decir no tomó su mano dispuesta a rogarle-Por favor-

-Yo…-

-Por favor- lo interrumpió, la miro atentamente, estaba desesperada

-Está bien- dijo finalmente-pero me debes una- dijo yéndose a la puerta para esperar a la novia

-¿Sabes que te adoro, Alaude?- exclamó ella lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara, rió al ver como el ojiazul le mostraba el pulgar en alto en señal de si

* * *

**Gestos divertidos se intercambian.**

**Y el órgano empieza a tocar una canción que suena como una marcha de muerte.**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Giotto?- preguntó el religioso

-Si ella me rechazo no tengo nada porque luchar- dijo el rubio con decepción viendo como la chica que amaba reía junto con aquel que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, Cozart

-No está bien que te cases así, amigo- replicó Knuckle

-Es la única forma de olvidarla-

La música de Felix Mendelssohn comenzó a sonar por lo que entraron las damas de honor vestidas de celeste de mano de sus parejas vestidos de traje negro y corbatas celestes, luego entró Cozart como padrino y se colocó junto a Giotto, después entró Asari y su sobrino bebe cargando los anillo, donde al llegar al altar se los entregó a Cozart y se fue a sentar a la primera fila con sus amigos.

**Ella flota por el pasillo como una reina de concurso**

**Pero sé que tú deseas que fuese yo**

Posteriormente entró Blair con un ramo de claveles blancos en las manos, Giotto casi perdió el aliento, traía extrañamente el cabello ondulado lo cual hacia que sus facciones se suavizaran y resaltaran más, el pañuelo le tapaba la mitad del cabello y su vestido era de un rosa pastel tan claro que Giotto fantaseo un momento que se casaba con ella. Ella se posó junto a Cozart y dio paso a la entrada de la novia, la cual venía con el rostro cubierto y del brazo de… ¿Alaude?

-¿Qué está haciendo Alaude?- preguntó Giotto en un susurro a Cozart

-G no llego- le explicó, entonces lo que Blair había dicho era cierto

_-¡No decía que no quería que te casaras por mí!- exclamó mientras corría hacia la puerta-Es porque Yui es la novia de G-_

_-G no tiene novia- replicó el rubio_

_-G nunca dijo nada y ahora tampoco lo hará porque no quiere intervenir en tus decisiones- espetó la joven_

_-El me lo habría dicho- le dijo el ojiazul_

_-Cuando G no llegue a la boda, entenderás de que hablo, su mejor amigo le ha quitado al amor de su vida-_

-Queridos hermanos- la voz de Knuckle lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Nos hemos reunido…- y así dio comienzo la ceremonia

* * *

Cozart miró nervioso a la chica junto a él, estaban sentados en primera fila apreciando la ceremonia, Blair estaba siendo muy profesional y objetiva no dejando que sus emociones le impidieran llevar a cabo la organización de la boda, pero aun así estaba preocupado, pues veía en sus ojos un deje de tristeza.

_-Giotto- susurró separándose de el- No podemos hacer esto-_

_-Claro que podemos, porque nos amamos- dijo el rubio_

Una lagrima rebelde gano la pelea y cayo por su mejilla al ver a Giotto en el altar, el pelirrojo a su lado notó la lagrima y le tomó la mano estrechándola para reconfortarla, ella le sonrió con dulzura en agradecimiento, este último acto fue captado por unos ojos azules, el rubio sintió tristeza al darse cuenta que su intuición le había fallado.

_-¿Nos amamos?- preguntó ella-Yo no te amo- le espetó_

_-¿Y tus constantes acercamientos?- preguntó de manera seductora, nunca se había comportado así_

_-Yo…- empezó a vacilar, el sonrió ante esto, pero se entristeció al escuchar lo que venía-Yo quería acercarme a Cozart- le dijo- Yo a él lo amo-_

No lo pudo evitar, una lagrima se le escapó aunque no fue captado por nadie, no se esperaba que Cozart le quitara al amor de su vida, la chica que amaba se enamoró de uno de sus mejores amigos… en ese momento reacciono. Eso es lo que estaba sintiendo G en esos momentos.

* * *

_-¿En serio vas a ir?- preguntó G_

_-Claro que si- respondió ella-No puedo fallarle a Giotto- él la miro como diciendo "pero-si-ya-lo-haz-hecho" -G…-_

_-¡No puedo creer que le dijeras aquella mentira!-le dijo G regañándola-Decir que amas a Cozart ¡Dios!-_

_-¿Qué más querías que hiciera?- preguntó ella-No voy a arruinar su matrimonio-_

_-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco- G cambió drásticamente de tema_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó ella confundida_

_-Yo no podría hacer lo que tú haces, porque soy un cobarde- explicó el pelirrojo_

_-Ambos lo somos, G- el joven la miro extrañado- ambos somos incapaces de luchar por el ser que amamos-_

-Cozart- susurró ella-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Pero antes prométeme que pase lo que pase lo vas a cumplir- pidió ella, la miro extrañado, pero asintió

-Tienes mi palabra- le dijo el joven Shimon

-Si cuando Knuckle diga "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre" intento algo vas a detenerme- le explicó

-Blair…-

-Cozart, me diste tu palabra- lo interrumpió a sabiendas de que el nunca faltaría a su palabra

-Está bien- dijo rendido

* * *

-Giotto Vongola- se escuchó la voz de Knuckle, había llegado la hora- ¿Aceptas a Yui como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en riqueza y en pobreza, para bien o para mal, en la salud o en la enfermedad, y serle fiel por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Yo… yo…- Giotto empezaba a vacilar, no estaba seguro, su amiga lo notó, debía hacer algo o el diría no, entró en pánico y actuó por instinto, tomó el mentón de Cozart y lo besó, en ese momento se escuchó un furioso "Acepto" por parte del jefe Vongola

-Yui Takashi- dijo Knuckle- ¿Aceptas a Giotto como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en riqueza y en pobreza, para bien o para mal, en la salud o en la enfermedad, y serle fiel por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte los separe?- se escuchó un silencio por parte de ella, al tener el velo puesto nadie notó un par de lágrimas que derramó, había tenido la esperanza de que G llegara y le dijera que no se casara, pero eso no ocurrió

_-G tienes que escucharme- dijo Yui corriendo tras el_

_-Creo que ya quedo bastante claro todo ¿No?- dijo el pelirrojo-Ahora déjame en paz- y volvió a caminar_

_-¡Que quiera que Giotto me ame no quiere decir que yo lo quiera a él!- exclamó la rubia, el joven se quedó quieto al escucharla-G, yo me enamore de ti, pero tengo que ayudar a mi familia, ellos confían en mí, yo quería que Giotto me amara para que por lo menos uno de nosotros no tuviera que fingir nuestro matrimonio frente a los demás, pero ahora sé que él nunca va a amarme porque está enamorado de alguien más-_

_-Yo no puedo arruinarle el matrimonio a Giotto- dijo G, ella se entristeció, mas sintió que el pelirrojo levantaba su mentón-Pero siempre voy a amarte- y la besó_

-Acepto- se resignó a decir la rubia, estaba hecho

**Oigo al cura decir "que hable ahora o calle para siempre"**

**Se hace el silencio, es mi última oportunidad**

-Si alguien tiene un motivo por el que este matrimonio no deba realizarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo Knuckle, hubo un silencio sepulcral, la castaña casi se levanta, pero una mano la detuvo, miró a Cozart con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Lo siento- susurró casi inaudible el joven

-Está bien- dijo ella de la misma forma, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente

-Pues entonces yo los declaro…- pero Knuckle fue interrumpido

-¡Yo me opongo!-

* * *

_**Nota Final: **¡Chan chan! Se acerca el ultimo cap :3 espero les guste, recuerden pasarse por mi segundo anuncio, allí hay mucha info que les puede interesar  
_


	4. Capitulo IV

**Nota:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: **La canción utilizada para este capitulo no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo IV

**Todos en la habitación miran horrorizados**

**Pero yo solo te miro a ti**

Blair miro con recelo al hombre allí, había echado tanto por la borda para que ese matrimonio se realizara y el venía a interrumpir e impedir la boda como si fuera un obra dramática. Aunque muy en su interior sabía que le agradecería eternamente a su querido amigo, G.

-Señor sacerdote- hablo el pelirrojo-Quiero a esta mujer y esta mujer me quiere a mí- explico solemnemente, todos pudieron apreciar como Knuckle le sonreía dulcemente

-¡G!- exclamo la novia corriendo hacia el pelirrojo, todos estaban petrificados mirando la escena aun sin creerlo-Yo… sabía que vendrías por mí- le susurro abrazándolo

-Siento haber tardado tanto- le susurro el, Yui le sonrió- Vámonos de aquí- dijo tomando su mano y ambos corrieron fuera de la casa de Dios

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya no habrá banquete?- pregunto alguien

-¡Lampo!- lo regañaron

* * *

Más tarde en el gran patio de su casa Giotto pensaba en los últimos sucesos acontecidos en su vida, aun traía puesto en traje de novio aunque sin chaqueta y corbata, y con la camisa algo desabrochada. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su cara, su mejor amigo le había quitado a la mujer con la que se iba a casar y su otro mejor amigo le había quitado al amor de su vida. Que injusta podía ser la vida.

-¿Quieres un poco de te?- escucho una voz tras el

-¿Por qué no mejor vas a prepararle te a Cozart?- hablo cortantemente, ella lo miro seria-Lo siento- se disculpó por haberle hablado así

-Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por mentirte-

-¿Mentirme? ¿En qué momento mentiste? Hubiera sido feliz si me hubieras mentido, así creería que también me amas- explico el ojiazul

-Hace cinco años prometí que no intervendría en tus decisiones y que lucharía porque se cumplieran- dijo ella- Por lo que mentí diciéndote que amaba a Cozart-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Giotto confundido, vio como ella se sentaba junto a él en el césped

-Que tu súper intuición no te ha fallado y probablemente nunca lo hará- le explico ella, en ese momento comprendió todo y una boba sonrisa se formó en su cara, la abrazo con efusividad

-¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamo estrechándola más contra el

-Gi…o…tto…no…res…pi…ro…-

-Lo siento- dijo soltándola, ella le sonrió agotada

-Está bien- le consoló

-Dilo- dijo Giotto, ella se confundió

-¿El qué?-

-Lo que no me dijiste hace unos días en la tienda de camisas- le explico, ella le sonrió dulcemente, ya estaba claro, pero era evidente que el rubio quería escucharlo, por lo que se acercó a él y rozo sus labios con los del mayor

-_Ti amo, Giotto- _susurro entre sus labios para besarlo

* * *

-Acepto-

-Si alguien tiene un motivo por el que este matrimonio no deba realizarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre- se escuchó la voz de Knuckle, todos sonrieron felizmente ante el silencio-Pues a los ojos de Dios y de la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, en el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo-

-Amen- dijeron todos juntos

-Puede besar a la novia- le dijo el religioso sonriente a G, este le sonrió devuelta y levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de su amada ahora esposa para besarla dulcemente, su sueño era una realidad

Entre gritos de felicidades y buenos deseos la joven pareja salió de la iglesia para subirse al carruaje, cortesía de la familia Cavallone, que los llevaríarumbo a su fiesta de matrimonio, ambos no podían estar más sonrientes y felices, después de todo lo que habían pasado por fin podían estar juntos.

* * *

OMAKE

-¿Y para cuándo?- pregunto subiendo y bajando repetidas veces sus cejas

-¿Para cuándo que, Cozart?- pregunto G confundido ante la pregunta del pelirrojo

-¿Para cuándo los sobrinos?- pregunto descaradamente el joven Shimon provocando que G y Yui se sonrojaran

-¡Cozart!- exclamo Yui regañándolo, entonces vio como llegaban junto a ellos Blair y Giotto ambos con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Y nuestros sobrinos, Cozart?- pregunto Giotto provocando que su amigo se sonrojara

-Sí, Cozart- apoyo Blair-¿Cuándo llegan nuestros sobrinos?-

-¿Y mis sobrinos de ustedes?- contraataco el esperando provocar incomodidad en la pareja la cual se había casado el mes pasado, pero sus sonrisas nunca se borraron

-En ocho meses- respondió Giotto, los amigos de la pareja los miraron sin creerlo

-¿Qué?- pregunto G asombrado

-Que en ocho meses tendrán un Mini-Giotto por aquí- explico Blair sonriente, recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigos

Oficialmente la felicidad era la vida que llevarían de ahora en adelante.

* * *

La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. Por ello todos los días tres personas dan gracias a un joven llamado G, porque si no hubiera sido por él, experimentarían aquello todos los días.

_Grazie mille, G._

* * *

___**Nota Final: **Y colorin colorado, otro cuento ha acabado. Espero les haya gustado :3 Love You. Un besote.  
_


End file.
